leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Concept) Shu'Nak, Eye of the Void/Background
Lore For months, the mad prophet 's mind had been plagued with dark voices until the moment of his conversion into a servant of the Void. The day Shu'Nak transported himself to Runeterra amongst the ruins of Icathia was the day those voices returned. Malzahar was not the only one to feel his presence: all across Valoran, a sudden chill spread to every creature's heart, as if a terrible omen were about to break onto the land. Those fears proved to be true: a contingent of Void cultists, sent by the Prophet himself, set out to greet their newest deity. Only one returned, his mind so warped and broken he could do nothing but scream. In his inarticulate ramblings, he spoke of a giant, single floating eye, surrounded by an innumerable host of pulsating tentacles. The mere sight of the monstrosity had turned his brothers insane, and they had taken their own lives to escape the horror before them. The aberration had stared into his eyes and, whispering into his mind, bade him return to his master. Like the rest of his kind, Shu'Nak bears an incessant hunger, but while the other Voidborn devour the flesh, he craves magic. Opening the portal to Runeterra had drained him of his power, and he seeks to regain his former strength and enact his ultimate plan: to swallow Runeterra whole into the Void, with Icathia as its anchor. Drawn to the Institute of War, he fights in the League of Legends while imbuing itself with its powerful magics. The day Shu'Nak regains his full power will be the day Runeterra, and all of its inhabitants, will be devoured by the forces of the Void. }} Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"Stare into the abyss, and the abyss stares back into you."'' ;Attacking *''"Like swatting insects."'' *''"They will beg for death."'' *''"Endless horror..."'' *''"I'll feast on their magics."'' *''"Destroy this scum."'' *''"Such puny creatures!"'' ;Movement *''"I am beyond your understanding."'' *''"You face your doom, summoner."'' *''"It's rude to stare."'' *''"I can see into your soul."'' *''"You are a plague upon this world."'' *''"The taste of power..."'' ;Taunt *''"Your mind begs to be snapped."'' *''"I can see right through you."'' *''"Your sanity hangs by a thread."'' ;Joke Shu'Nak covers his eye with his tentacles before throwing them outward. *''"Peekaboo, I see you!"'' *''"Who's a monster? I'm the monster!"'' ;Joke (When near ) *''"Where's daddy? There he is!"'' Dance: Shu'Nak performs the Shiva Dance (about 0:46 to 1:00) with his tentacles. Death Animation: Shu'Nak's tentacles flail as he is swallowed back into a portal. Idea Origin With the arrival of , all of this is a bit dated. Nonetheless, here is the tought process behind Shu'Nak: With a mythos largely inspired by Lovecraftian horror, it's strange that the Void lacks a true eldritch abomination in its roster. Contrarily to my other custom champs, whose lore was sort of based on their kit, I first wanted to work on a Beholder-type champion, and then develop an ability set revolving around curses and debuffs with vision playing a good part. Gameplay-wise, I really wanted Shu'Nak to feel like a true evil eye, where his mere presence should be enough to put his opponents on edge, which is why some of his abilities also include vision (his E provides sight, and his ultimate is conditional upon Shu'Nak having sight on the target). Category:Custom champions